memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Evacuation alert
Pfd for evacuation Non-canon. This term was not used in Trek, nor was any description of an evacuation as higher than a red alert given. The article is also unlinked to.--31dot 01:11, 26 June 2008 (UTC) I forgot to add that it was the term "Evacuation Alert" that was not used. The title, even if used as an article, would merely be a dictionary entry.--31dot 01:14, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Extra info: The only occurence of "Evacuation Alert" I can find in scripts is in , where the Romulan ship is "not on Battle Stations, but on Evacuation Alert". -- — Harry usr tlk 07:43, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::I vote delete. The term "evacuation alert" also made it to the episode dialogue. But a page called Evacuation alert would still be preferable IMO. As a comparison, Red alert is not a subsection of an article on the color red. :) --Pseudohuman 08:19, 26 June 2008 (UTC) I was unaware of the Timescape reference, so perhaps such an article could be created to replace this one, perhaps starting fresh, since there isn't much here.--31dot 11:44, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::If that other term was used, I'd suggest a simple move and rewrite instead of deletion. -- Cid Highwind 12:09, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::: Another hull breach. In addition, and aside from the stand alone term, other potential references include orders for an "emergency evacuation" (mentioned several times), or to begin the "evacuation process"/"evacuation procedures"...or "abandon ship". "Evacuation alert" seems to be something of the opposite, a "rescue from" vs. "escape from". --Alan 04:03, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Obviously if a ship is to be evacuated in a hurry and there is another ship in proximity, transporters are used to rescue personnel. To me, Evacuation alert or something more general like Starship evacuation would be a better title for the page, with a list of all the alternative canonical terms within it. It would also then fit into the Alert signal page. Where as evacuation in general can refer to any type of evacuation of a room, a building, a village, a city, a planet, a starbase, a star system, a galaxy, etc. I'm assuming we want to narrow this down to the ship procedures. :) --Pseudohuman 11:01, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: KEEP with a "citation needed" tag. Something could be added in about the bridge evacuation we saw in which I think was connected to Blue alert. Then again, a merge to Blue Alert or a simple redirect might work just as well. -FC 20:57, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I say keep and rewrite, we've seen (I can recall, anyways) episodes where the order to "evacuate that deck" or something to that effect was given. If anything, perhaps redirecting the stubs there, or to a page called evacuation, and then list the various examples of alerts and when they happen. --Terran Officer 21:00, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Just reminding people that it's been almost a month. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:52, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Kept, moved to Evacuation alert, and rewritten/expanded. --From Andoria with Love 14:03, 30 October 2008 (UTC)